


Please Don't Go

by starlightened



Series: My Darling Raincloud [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: Two year old Lucas is sick with a fever that has him barely clinging to life, and Raine is in a panic. Ignis receives a call, and has to make a decision on whether he should stay with his family, or fight alongside his brothers in arms.__Sister story toChasing Sunsby violetmarbles. Part 1 occurs prior to the events of Chapter 17, and Part 2 occurs after Chapter 23.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas was sick.

Raine tried to quell the bubbling panic that rose in the back of her throat, the crippling anxiety that gripped her heart as she pulled the thermometer out of her toddler son’s mouth and checked the reading. His fever had gotten worse, rising to 104º since that morning. She adjusted the cool, damp cloth on his forehead and grazed the back of her knuckles along his soft, plush cheek.

Lucas’ eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, but even. He wheezed with every inhale, his face flushed and dotted with sweat. He’d kicked off his covers in an attempt to keep cool, but his pyjamas were damp with perspiration and Raine pulled them back up to his shoulders to prevent the chill from setting into his skin.

Raine rose to her feet, tugging helplessly at the end of her hair, still too short to pull back in a braid. She made her way downstairs, intending to get ice packs for Lucas from the freezer. Ignis stood at the end of the staircase, concern marring his features.

“How is he?”

Raine sighed, shuffling over to him and leaning her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle. “His fever’s not going down,” she replied fretfully, the waver in her voice not going unnoticed. “I think we’re going to have to take him to the hospital if it doesn’t break soon.”

Ignis frowned. “Is there nothing more that we can do?”

“Nothing but wait,” Raine answered, her hold on her husband tightening. “I just…I feel so fucking helpless.”

Ignis hand came to stroke her hair, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “He’ll overcome this, my love. Do not worry. He’s a fighter. He takes after you in that way.”

Raine opened her mouth to retort when suddenly Ignis’ phone began to ring in his pocket. She loosened her grip and allowed him to fish out the device before he accepted the call and pressed it to his ear.

“Hello?”

Ignis gave the tiniest frown, and moved the speaker away from his mouth, covering it with his hand as he spoke to Raine.

“It’s the Marshal. I’ll just be a moment.”

Raine dropped her arms and let him go as he moved to the living room to take the call. She heard him speaking in a low voice, and tiptoed after him, unable to stop herself from eavesdropping.

Ignis’ other hand pinched at the bridge of his nose as he spoke to Cor.

“You’re certain about this?”

A pause. Ignis exhaled slowly through his nose.

“Very well. I shall wait for you here.”

Raine appeared at the threshold, her arms crossed over her chest, an incredulous look on her face. “You’re leaving?”

“There’s a daemon nest just outside of Hunter HQ,” Ignis explained. “Apparently it’s quite large and if not dealt with immediately, could cause the destruction of not only this city, but every safe haven in the area. They need every possible hunter available to keep them at bay before we come up with a strategy to eliminate the nest once and for all. The Marshal is on his way to retrieve me.”

Ignis heard Raine’s arms fall at her sides. “And you didn’t think to ask me about this first?”

“My love, Cor would not have called asking for my help if it hadn’t been absolutely necessary,” Ignis insisted. “We’ve already lost so many hunters to the daemons that have emerged from his nest. I will not sit idly by whilst my comrades put their lives on the line.”

“But Ignis,” Raine moved closer, taking hold of one of his hands. “You _just_ started navigating without your cane. What happens if you get caught off guard, or if something happens to you and you don’t come back?”

Ignis was quiet for a moment before he tugged away from her grip. “I didn’t realize that you thought of me as incapable of protecting those around me.”

Raine desperately wanted to touch him, but the way his hands balled into fists at his side, she reluctantly decided against it. “That’s not what I said.”

“Then what was it that you meant? Or did I misunderstand your implication?” Ignis snapped, his tone clipped in a way that she hadn’t heard in years. Not since the night at the bar where he’d confronted her about their soulmate markings. The sound made her shrink away, and she physically took a step back. 

“You’re putting words in my mouth,” she finally said, her voice tiny and shaking. “Your son is sick, Ignis. _Our_ son. He needs his father here with him.”

“Does he need me here,” Ignis asked, his tone even in a way that frightened her. “Or do you?”

Raine let out a breath, shaking her head. “You know I need you here. I’m scared, Ignis. I’m fucking terrified. What happens if his fever doesn’t break?”

“Raine, you must understand,” Ignis took a step towards her, and she took in a sharp inhale. “You know that if I could, I would remain here with the both of you. But this is my duty. I’m needed in the battlefield. The hunters must succeed in eliminating this nest, otherwise it puts everyone in this city in danger.”

“They have recruits, I know they do,” Raine protested helplessly, taking his hand again and gripping it tightly. “They can spare one person. They can spare _you_. What’s more important to you than your own son?”

 _“I am doing this for my son!”_ Ignis snarled, unable to keep his voice from rising in volume. “I am doing this for his safety, and for yours! What is it that you are unable or unwilling to comprehend?” He felt Raine’s fingers tremble, and she let go of his hand. 

She didn’t respond. He could barely hear her breathing in the awful stillness and heavy quiet of the room. 

Ignis took a moment to calm himself down, took a second to breathe. 

_In and out. In and out._

“Raine,” he finally said, his tone as close to normal as possible, “I have to go. In your heart, you know that I have to help the hunters, otherwise it could put your safety and Lucas’ in jeopardy, and I cannot let that happen. The two of you mean everything to me, everything and more, and if I were to lose you, I don’t know what I would do.”

He waited for an answer, but none came.

“If I don’t return, Lucas will need you to protect him, to keep him safe. And should that duty not go to the parent that has both functioning eyes?” He tried to joke, but there was still no response. He knew she hadn’t left the room because he could hear tiny, shallow breaths, but he didn’t know why she wasn’t responding.

Ignis moved closer, a hand coming to her shoulder. He could feel her tensing, as if she was afraid to be touched by him. The thought alone made his heart clench in agony. He leaned down, wanting nothing more than to kiss her and erase all of the pain that he’d caused with his words and his inevitable absence. But at the very last second she turned away, and he was met with her cheek instead.

He tasted salt on his lips. She was crying. “Raine, my love, please, I—”

A sharp knock came at the front door, startling them both. Ignis moved to wipe her tears away, but she backed away from his touch, letting out a quivering breath before sniffling slightly.

“I have to go get ice packs for Lucas,” was all she said, before she retreated into the kitchen, not saying another word.

Ignis’ hand dropped helplessly to his side, and he could feel his heart breaking, shattering like glass against concrete. He soundlessly made his way to the door, opening it and greeting Cor with a slight bow.

“Ready to head out?” The Marshal asked, curiously observing the stiffness in Ignis’ shoulders, the barely noticeable furrow of his brow, and the way his mouth was set in a thin, straight line.

He turned his head back to the recesses of his home, though he couldn’t sense Raine’s presence in the gravid darkness that plagued his vision. After a moment’s pause, Ignis shifted, stepping forward, away from the safety of his home and towards the dangers that lurked in the eternal night.

He suppressed the hesitation that threatened to give him away, finally turning to Cor and giving a slight nod. 

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Guess I forgot to post this, ha. My bad.

A few days had passed since Ignis left for Hunter HQ. Raine had taken Lucas to the hospital later that evening, and his fever finally broke sometime in the early morning. He was mostly back to his usual self, flipping through the pages of a colourful book depicting each letter of the alphabet, babbling new words he had learned to himself over and over.

Raine hadn't spoken to Ignis since his departure. A large part of her was too stubborn and too proud to break the silence, and the remaining part was overwhelmingly ashamed that she’d let her husband go without so much as a goodbye.

She sat at her dining room table, a cooling cup of Ebony abandoned on the coaster nearby, staring at her phone. Ignis hadn’t called or texted her either—she could feel his frustration and worry through their bond, knew that the stresses of eliminating the daemon nest, paired with his concern over Lucas’ health were taking a toll on him. She sighed, and scrolled through her contacts before pressing the phone to her ear.

It rang a few times, and then finally, _“Hello?”_

“Hi, Dave.”

 _“Raine?”_ Dave’s voice sounded confused. _“Long time, friend. How is everything? Ignis hasn’t smiled once since he’s gotten here. He looks like a fuckin’ wounded animal. What happened?”_

“Nothing,” Raine mumbled, playing with the ends of her hair. “Can you just tell him that Lucas is feeling better, please? Just so he knows.”

 _“Uh,”_ Dave began awkwardly, and she could hear him scratching at his stubble. _“Not that it’s really my business, but couldn’t you just call him and tell him that yourself? What, you guys have some sort of fight or something?”_

Raine went quiet, more out of fear that the tremble in her voice would give her away than anything else. But Dave was one of Raine’s oldest friends, and he knew that when she got quiet, it was never good news.

_“Shit. That bad, huh?”_

“Can you just…” Raine’s breath caught in her throat, and she let out a shaky exhale, forcing herself not to cry. She’d done enough of that over the past few days. “Can you just tell him? Please?”

Raine’s voice sounded so weak, so frighteningly small, that it made Dave’s heart sink with concern. _“Yeah, of course. You know, if you need to talk, I can lend an ear. I know it must be hard, what you’re going through with the little guy and everything—”_

“Thanks, Dave,” Raine cut him off, not wanting to hear him press any further. “Bye.”

She hung up before he could respond.

—

Dave sighed heavily, staring at the blank screen of his phone as he moved it away from his ear. The line had beeped, and he knew Raine had hung up on him. His grip on the device tightened before he shoved it back into his pocket, making his way over to where Ignis was seated alone near the weapons shed.

His head was down, his chin tucked close to his chest. He seemed to be lost in thought, not acknowledging Dave’s presence as his heavy footfalls approached.

“Hey,” Dave called after a minute of standing there. Ignis barely moved, his head turning ever so slightly in his direction to signal that he knew that his fellow hunter was standing not three feet away. 

Dave let out a breath through his nose, his foot tapping with impatience. Ignis wasn’t usually so dismissive, was always polite and cordial when it came to him and the others around HQ. He crossed his arms over his chest and spoke again.

“Raine called.”

Ignis immediately perked up. His milky eye, the one not scarred shut, peered at him through his darkened lenses. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he wanted to say something, but then shut it instead, waiting for him to continue.

“She said Lucas is feeling better,” he relayed, noticing how Ignis’ shoulders relaxed just slightly.

Finally, he spoke, his voice hoarse from lack of use. “Did…she say anything else?”

“No,” Dave replied, shaking his head, though Ignis couldn’t see. “Sorry.”

Ignis returned to his previous posture, his chin down, hands in his lap. “Thank you for delivering the message,” he finally said, sounding much more formal than Dave was used to. “The news is an immense relief.”

Dave leaned against the wall of the shed, his arms crossed over his chest. “You should call her, you know,” he stated, his voice dropped low so passersby couldn’t listen in. Ignis had always been a private person, and he didn’t want his marital troubles on display for everyone to hear. “Sounds like the two of you have some stuff to hash out.”

Ignis paused, seeming to contemplate something in his overactive mind. After a moment, he shook his head. “She won’t want to hear from me.”

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose. “You don’t know that, man. She’s your wife. Your soulmate, for Six sake. Whatever it is, work it out. You have to stay focused. We need your head in the game to get this nest dealt with.”

Ignis gave a curt nod. “Thank you for the marital advice, Dave.”

The elder hunter snorted. “You talk as if I don’t have a husband of my own. Fights happen, Ignis. You have to figure out a way to move past them. She loves you, she’s just stubborn as fuck.” Dave smiled to himself, the fondness for his old friend seeping into his voice. “Just…call her when you get a chance. Okay?”

He watched as Ignis’ mind went into overdrive again. Finally, the younger man nodded. “Alright.”

—

The rest of the week went by. Ignis tried to find time to call Raine, desperate to hear her voice again, but eliminating the daemon nest proved to be much more difficult than any of them had anticipated. Ignis had made it out alive, but there had been more than one close call, and there were new scars and bruises that marred his skin underneath his Crownsguard uniform. Thankfully he’d been able to down enough potions that the wounds had mostly mended, but the evidence of many hard-fought battles remained in ridges on his flesh.

He’d taken a blow from an Iron Giant, destroying his darkened spectacles in the process. His wounds from Altissa were on full display, and Ignis could tell through the eternal darkness that those who hadn’t seen them up close were gawking, staring at him like he was some sort of freak.

All he wanted was to go home. To be with his wife and son again, to be away from all the chaos and destruction and regain some sense of normalcy. His life for the past week had been nothing but heartache and fighting, the tang of blood and the acrid smell of death.

When he was told that he could return to his family, he was immediately in the next car back to Lestallum.

Raine was worried sick. She hadn’t heard anything new—Dave had called her later on that day saying that Ignis would get in touch with her soon, but he never did. She feared the worst. She could feel the excruciating pain and fatigue from his end of their bond, and was too scared to call, too afraid that the phone would ring and he wouldn’t be there to pick up.

She wasn’t mad anymore. Hell, she was never mad to begin with. The hurt faded away long ago, as soon as she felt the sadness that overwhelmed Ignis through their bond, the one that he bore like an anvil on his back. She just wanted him to come home.

Raine stood by the window upstairs, like she did every night after Lucas had fallen asleep, and waited. Her eyes were swollen and sore from crying, her skin constantly flushed from the numerous anxiety attacks that consumed her whenever she was met once more with the unrelenting quiet.

But then, finally, she saw him.

He was walking up the hill towards the house, his shoulders set in determination. She rushed down the stairs just as the door creaked open.

“Ignis?”

She barely had time to react when suddenly he was on her. Ignis kicked the door shut with his foot, and his arms went to her waist, backing her up until she was pinned against the wall. His lips found hers easily in the dark and she moaned against his mouth, her fingers running through his hair as they drank each other in for the first time in over a week.

Ignis pulled away, but just barely, both of their breaths coming in heavy pants. “Where is Lucas?”

“Asleep,” Raine managed. “Why—”

She let out a small shriek as Ignis scooped her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all, immediately heading for the stairs. He went two steps at a time until he reached the landing, beelining for the bedroom as she clung to his shoulders. He all but threw Raine down on the bed, and she finally had a chance to look at him, hunger oozing off of him in a way that sent heat straight to the junction of her thighs.

His hands were everywhere, ripping the clothes off her body. His calloused hands on her soft skin drove her wild, the urgency in which he moved had her mewling out his name as his teeth nipped just a little too hard at the base of her neck.

When she was completely bare beneath him, Ignis dragged her to the edge of the bed, unzipped his fly, his hardened length falling free from his pants. Raine scarcely had time to catch her breath before he lined himself up, feeling her wetness on the tip of his cock, and slammed himself in to the hilt.

A cry escaped Raine’s lips as he started to fuck her, stapling her to the mattress with every brutal smack of his hips. He took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, the angle changing so that every thrust was ecstasy. Raine clawed at his forearms, trying to cling to him as much as she could. His lips claimed hers in a kiss that left her breathless, his tongue stroking hers as the sound of their coupling filled the room.

Ignis pulled away, heat radiating off of him as stood back, gripping her ankles in his hands, his thrusts slowing down to a delicious drag. He seemed to be catching his breath, and Raine gasped out his name. That seemed to be enough to trigger him into moving again, because before she knew it, he’d pulled out of her completely, flipping her onto her stomach so she was bent over the edge of the mattress.

Raine moaned as his cock found her entrance from behind, her fingers clutching at the sheets as his hips started to smack against her ass. She bit at her knuckles to keep quiet, but it seemed that Ignis had other plans in mind.

His hand wove into her hair and latched on by the roots, tugging her until her back arched, her body barely making contact with the bed.

Ignis’ hand snaked to her front, his fingers furiously rubbing at her clit. The grip on her hair combined with the roughness of his thrusts and the friction on her sensitive nub had her trembling in his arms.

“Iggy, I’m gonna— _ah!”_

He kept slamming into her, his mouth on her neck, teeth pulling on sensitive skin. She felt her orgasm approaching quickly, his fingers working furiously to bring her to climax. When the pleasure became too much, she let out a scream, her knees buckling as Ignis refused to relent. He kept fucking her, kept grinding against her clit, his grunts sounding like that of a wild animal in her ear as his thrusts became harder and rougher.

Raine’s hands clutched onto Ignis’ wrist, the one that latched itself to her heat, silently pleading for him to stop. She was so sensitive, so raw from her orgasm that she thought she would collapse from all the stimulation. Ignis obliged, but then shoved her down onto the mattress, his clothed chest pinning her to the sheets as he let her hair go. His hands came to rest atop hers, intertwining their fingers as the smacking of their skin filled her ears.

His hips finally started to stutter, and her name tumbled from his lips as his teeth latched onto her shoulder. He pressed into her as deep as he could, coming with a roar, before falling limp on top of her, both of them attempting to calm their racing hearts.

It took Ignis a moment to come to his senses before he shifted to move off of her, rising to his full height. Raine breathed in deeply, taking a second to brace herself on her elbows before standing as well. Her legs were still shaking, but he was there, he was home, and she just missed him so much.

Raine turned to him, hands on either side of his face, and pulled him in for a tender kiss. Ignis returned it immediately, his hands, sated and gentle, roamed across her bare lower back as he held her close.

Once they finally pulled apart, she gingerly nuzzled her nose against his. “Hi.”

He stole another kiss, unable to help himself after a week without. “Hello, my love.”

Ignis moved his hand to stroke her hair, the stinging of her scalp from his earlier grip gone. His fingers traced over the curve of her shoulder, dipping down to place sweet, fluttering kisses along her skin. 

“My apologies for my behaviour just now,” he murmured. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Raine whispered, leaning her forehead against his hair. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Indeed,” Ignis pulled back, taking Raine’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together, leading her towards their shared bathroom. “Come, my love. I’ll draw us a bath. The soak will do us good.”

Raine followed after him, switching on the light and helping him fish out the bath salts from one of their toiletry cabinets. She selected lavender, his favourite, as Ignis ran the tap, adjusting the temperature until it was just right. Soon the comforting floral scent filled the room, and Ignis started to remove his clothes. His jacket came off first, hanging it on the hook behind the door, and then came the rest, this uniform falling in a heap on the tiled ground.

Raine’s breath caught in her throat as her husband stood bare before her. In the incandescent light, she could see the new scars that slashed across his back, his sides, and his chest. Some were just scratches that hadn't healed yet, and others were deeper scars that still looked angry and red. There were bruises that dotted his arms and legs, and she’d realized after a beat that his protective glasses were missing.

Ignis stepped into the tub first, settling in with a sigh as his tense muscles were finally able to relax. He held out his hand for his wife, who gladly took it and joined him. She curled herself into his lap, her head resting in the crook of his neck as his arms came to loop around her waist. From where she was seated, she could plainly see what looked like a gash that was still in the process of healing, right over his heart. 

“Raine?” Ignis asked, his voice cutting through the silence. He could sense her chest tightening, the panic that rose from the pit of her stomach. He could feel her pulse as if it was his own, hammering between his ears until there was nothing left but white noise. “What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t help it. A sob escaped her throat and she threw her arms around his neck and cried. She clung to him and his grip on her tightened, each whimper breaking his heart all over again.

“Shh, darling, please don’t cry,” he whispered helplessly as her body shook, her breath coming in stutters as he gently rubbed her back. “I’m here, my love. I’m here. It’s alright.”

“It’s not alright,” Raine shook her head, the tears never stopping as they fell freely down her cheeks. “You’re hurt, Ignis. What would have happened if…if…”

She devolved into sobs again, the words too painful to even verbalize. But Ignis knew exactly what had gripped her mind. What if he hadn’t come home? What if he had really died in the battlefield, protecting those he loved, and she never got to say goodbye? What if the last things they ever said to each other were words exchanged in anger, ones that she would regret for the rest of her life? How would she have explained it to Lucas? Would he have remembered his father outside of photographs, or would he just become a distant memory?

Ignis held onto her tighter. “But it didn’t happen,” he said calmly, his voice a soothing balm as it filled her ears, the sound she’d missed so much for the week he’d been gone. “I’m here, and I’m still very much alive. I will always return to you, my love. Never doubt that.”

Her grip on him didn’t loosen. She clutched onto his skin as best she could, wet from the lavender bath water, as if he’d slip through her fingers if she let him go for even a second. He rocked her slightly in his arms, his lips resting on the crown of her head as he hummed her favourite lullaby. 

Raine’s breathing eventually started to calm. She sniffled, one hand coming to skim her fingers along his collarbone, like she’d almost forgotten what he felt like beneath her touch in the time he’d been gone. 

Finally, once she found her voice again, she whispered, “I’m sorry I tried to make you stay.”

Ignis shook his head, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. “Never apologize for that, my love. You were worried for our child, the incredible mother that you are, and felt that you needed me for support. I should be the one apologizing to you for raising my voice at you when you were clearly distraught.”

Raine gave a sad smile, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “I would have yelled at me a long time ago, if we’re being honest,” she joked. Ignis let his lips curl just slightly into a tiny grin. “You were doing your duty, as you said. Keeping me and Lucas safe. It’s just…”

She trailed off, her voice cracking at the very last second.

“Lucas’ fever just wouldn’t go down. I thought…I thought maybe he wouldn’t make it. He was burning up so fast, and I just…” Raine let out a trembling breath, tears spilling from her eyes once more as she shifted to touch the tiny skull pendant that hung from Ignis’ neck. “I couldn’t lose another child, Ignis. And seeing you like this…I almost lost you, too. I’m just so scared every time you leave. I can’t do this alone. I’m not strong enough.”

“We both know that’s not true,” Ignis said, his finger curling under her chin so that she could look into his cloudy eyes. “You are the strongest person I have ever met, and the bravest soul I will ever know. And thank the Six that Lucas was able to recover, but you must know by now that whatever burden you bear, I will be there to share it with you. Even if we are not side by side, we are stronger together, one soul in two bodies.”

He leaned down and kissed her, tasting the salt on her skin, the way her breath hitched not going unnoticed. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and ran his thumb across her lower lip.

“You are my life, my heart, my deepest love. I am whole because of you.”

Ignis felt Raine smile beneath his touch, and she kissed him again, and again, and again. She mumbled another apology between each kiss, telling him how sorry she was for never calling, for trying to speak to him through Dave, for taking the time they had together for granted. Ignis silenced every plea with his lips and his tongue, and Raine eventually gave up, her words falling away to the tiny moans that escaped her throat.

They finally pulled apart, and Raine looked up at her husband’s face. Her fingers came up to trace his scars, smoothing this hair away from his eyes. “As sexy as I find your scars, we have to get you some new glasses.” she muttered light heartedly, cupping his cheek in her hand as he blushed. 

“I may need your assistance in that department.”

Things finally felt alright again. They stayed in the tub a little while longer, only draining the lavender water once their fingers had pruned and their bones no longer felt as heavy. Ignis wrapped Raine in a fluffy towel that he had set aside, and she, in turn, helped him dry off as well. Kisses were stolen as they made their way back to their bed, too tired for sex, but just as eager to be in each other’s arms again.

They settled in, their legs tangled together, Raine resting her head against Ignis’ chest so that she could hear the drumming of his heartbeat.

“How are the others? Raine asked, her eyes starting to droop shut.

“They seem to be doing alright,” Ignis said vaguely, sleep starting to creep up on him as well. “I did catch wind though that Cam has been training Iris to be a hunter.”

“Oh?” Raine perked up slightly at the sound of Cam’s name. She’d taken a sort of maternal liking to Cam ever since they met some months ago, and asked for Ignis to keep her updated with her progress as she moved through the ranks. “How does Gladio feel about that?”

“Well,” Ignis couldn’t help but smirk. “At first he divulged to me that he was not at all happy. However, given the fact that they’ve since been intimate and sealed their soulmate bond, I do believe he’s come around.”

Raine snorted, settling into the warmth of her husband’s arms. “Finally.”


End file.
